Begging for a Miracle
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: Since Cosmo's demise, Tails hasn't been able to move on. He loved her, and he never told her how he felt. Unsure what else to do, he writes his feelings down on paper. He is unsure how much longer he will stay sane at this rate... And one night, he begins to dream.


**A/N: Howdy, everybody, and here's the fourth one-shot! This time, it's centered around those two tragic lovers from Sonic X, celebrating the fourth day of CarnelianFox's birth-week. And this one is extra special. Why? Because it has something in it that I know for a fact CarnelianFox loves: a poem! Okay, please bear with me on this, it was my first attempt at a poem. Sorry if it's not so good. Anyway, I know you probably already know this, but I kind of have to say it anyway; I don't own any of the Sonic animes, and that includes Sonic X. And now, before we begin, here's that lovable little twin-tailed fox, Tails, with a very special message.**

 **Tails: 'Lovable'? That's nice, but maybe stretching it a bit? Anyway, the message. Happy fourth day of your birth-week, CarnelianFox.**

 **And on with the show! Or story!**

 **Begging for a Miracle**

 **...**

Tails the fox sighed tiredly as he stared at the clock. _Tick, tock,_ went the clock. It was late at night. He was tired. And yet, he could not sleep. He wondered why. Sitting at his desk with the reading lamp turned on, he had decided to try and read a book for a while to relax himself. When that didn't work, he settled on boring himself to sleep by watching the clock go _tick, tock_.

With a few tired blinks, he glanced over to his right, at the potted plant on his desk. He sighed again. The plant in question was the last thing he had to remember a special friend by. _Cosmo_. He missed her. He missed her so much. Every day, he wished so badly that he could have found a way to save her. And every day, he wished even more that he had at least gotten the courage to tell her how he had felt about her.

Not wishing to think about such things when he was already having trouble sleeping, Tails shook his head and then looked the other way. To his left, on the desk sat a piece of paper. He remembered writing a lot on that paper earlier that day. Sonic had been the one to suggest it to him. Sonic was Tails' best friend and brother figure.

Earlier that day, Sonic had come to visit. He had wanted to check up on Tails. Lately, Tails had been shutting himself out from his friends. Did he want to do it? Not really. Could he help it? Again, not really. Worried for his friend, Sonic had visited Tails, hoping for some sort of positive result.

Sonic himself had admitted that he was no expert in the affairs of love, but he knew that what Tails was doing to himself was definitely not healthy. Tails knew that Sonic wanted to help, but he just could not bring himself to talk out his unadmitted feelings. He trusted Sonic—of course he did—but the words in his heart were meant for one person and one person only. It simply felt wrong to say them to anyone else.

Since it was clear Tails was adamant in this decision, Sonic had thought about what could be done. Though the message recipient was gone, it was bad for Tails' health to keep all his feelings bottled inside. Then, the idea just came to him. He suggested that Tails write his feelings out. Tails decided it was worth a shot. He might as well, since nothing else seemed to be working.

Thus, that was what he had done. He had spent a long, focused hour concentrating on the sheet of paper. When he was finished, he felt confident he had written out all the words of his heart. He had actually felt a little better… but not much. No amount of writing in the world could simply erase his pain.

Staring again at the slow-moving clock, Tails' tired mind drifted back to Cosmo. He simply could not help glancing again at the plant growing from the seed she had left for him. Oh, how he missed her. He missed her so much that his heart would ache. He missed her so much that he felt his chest cramp up.

Gently, carefully, Tails picked up the pot holding the plant and hugged it to his chest. He missed her. Tears formed in his weary, lonely eyes. Those sad, longing tears drifted down his face and landed in the soil of the pot. _I wish you were still here…_ he thought. He gently placed the pot back on its place on the desk.

Folding his arms on the desk, he then placed his head on his folded arms, his gaze shifting between the paper, the clock still going _tick-tock_ , and the plant. The words he had written down on the paper ran through his mind. As he got sleepier, he began to see double, so when a dim glowing light began to shine, he assumed it was his mind's made up double of the reading lamp. He drifted off to sleep…

…

 _I know you're gone,_

 _I know it's done,_

 _And still, it's very strange_

 _Despite the odds,_

 _Despite the facts,_

 _I'm begging for a miracle_

 _..._

 _When we first met, I was confused_

 _I'd never met anyone quite like you_

 _You were very different, and so kind_

 _And yet I sensed fear within your mind_

 _You didn't completely understand it all,_

 _But I was there to help you, should you fall_

 _..._

 _Looking back,_

 _I know the facts,_

 _I know it to be true_

 _And yet, I still_

 _Hold true my will,_

 _So I'm begging for a miracle_

 _..._

 _When we left on our journey, it was exciting_

 _Seeing new worlds sounded so enticing_

 _And though I, myself, was not typically a fighter,_

 _For you, I'd have taken on any blighter_

 _We had such fun,_

 _From sun to sun,_

 _But now, all's said and done_

 _..._

 _I'm rather mad;_

 _I wish I'd had_

 _A bit more courage back then_

 _I want to say_

 _There's just no way,_

 _And I'm begging for a miracle_

 _..._

 _Throughout our quest, we grew so close_

 _I guess that's just the way it goes_

 _I began to learn who you truly were,_

 _And everything made my heart stir_

 _Some times were bad, but that's okay,_

 _Tomorrow was always another day_

 _..._

 _Some times were tense;_

 _I'm on the fence_

 _If it was worth it in the end_

 _For losing you_

 _Was heartbreak true,_

 _So I keep begging for a miracle_

 _..._

 _Then came the time for our final fight,_

 _Against our foes and their 'unstoppable' might_

 _For once, it seemed there was nothing to be done,_

 _Then you decided to be the sacrificial one_

 _Every day, I hate myself for going along,_

 _But I knew, in that moment, that I had to be strong_

 _..._

 _I still remember,_

 _My heart, a tremor_

 _When I had to pull the trigger_

 _I know it's done,_

 _I know you're gone,_

 _And yet, I'm still begging for a miracle_

 _..._

 _Because without you, my tears keep streaming_

 _Because without you, my life lacks meaning_

 _Because without you, my heart ignores all  
_

 _Because without you, I fear I'll soon fall  
_

 _So I'll keep on begging for a miracle_

…

Tails awoke with a groan. He had a terrible case of bedhead, and if he had had a mirror handy, he would have seen that crying himself to sleep had practically mangled his face fur. He looked at the clock. It said 5:30 A.M. Outside the windows, dawn was barely beginning to light. He sighed. Another bad night's sleep. He simply didn't care.

The light that he had not noticed before had disappeared. And so, seemingly, had the plant. The second he noticed this, he was wide awake and searching the room frantically for it. He came to a full stop when he noticed another person in the room.

He blinked once. It couldn't be. He shook his head, then blinked twice. It _couldn't_ be. It was impossible. Simply impossible! He had to still be dreaming… right? Tentatively, he took a step towards the figure. She smiled at him. Was he dreaming? He took another step forward.

"Hello, Tails," she greeted happily.

" _Cosmo_ …" Tails said, barely audibly.

 _A miracle._

...

 **A/N: And that's the end of the fourth one-shot! Yay! Happy ending! And, yes, I'm leaving you hanging there, wondering 'What the-?! Why the-?! How the-?!' because I can. Anyway, if you liked this, or didn't like this, please go and check out CarnelianFox's Sonic X story. It's very well written, very happy, and even gives a very sensible explanation for the big question mark I left in this one. And to CarnelianFox, I hope you like this, and please check back tomorrow for the next one! See ya!**


End file.
